


The steel sky

by Jmt91



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Old Friends, Post-Sector 7 Plate Drop (Compilation of FFVII), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmt91/pseuds/Jmt91
Summary: Tifa struggles to cope with the aftermath of the Sector 7 disaster, and the guilt that is crippling her.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	The steel sky

A piercing cold wind brushed against Tifa's arms as she stood, surrounded by a blanket of flowers in Aerith's garden. Of course a girl as beautiful as her would be able to grow something so perfect. Tifa had never seen so many colours at once: she was used to seeing a few patches of yellowed grass struggling to push through the cracks in the concrete pavement.

The stars were beautiful too that night, but the realisation why they could be seen at all caused a pain in Tifa's chest. Sector 7... Was gone. She focused on the tranquility of the sky, pushing the crushing feeling of guilt deeper down. It almost looked like the night when... Tifa shook her head and slapped her hand against her arm. 

_No, not now_.

Turning on her heel, she began to walk back down the hill. That was when she saw it. It stood out more than any other flower in the rest of the garden. It's yellow petals almost reflecting the light from the sky above. A gust of wind brought the gentle scent to her, reminding her of the first time she smelt it. She remembered the awkward smile Cloud gave when handing it to her. The gentle touch of his hand against hers when she took it. Another shake, not now. Too much has happened to bring up anything else now. Her head was about to explode, and it pounded heavily. Stretching high, Tifa rested her hands behind her head, pulling at her hair slightly and paced back and forth once more. 

She thought of anything calming that she still had left in her life: Marlene, Cloud, Barrett, Wedge, Cloud... She couldn't help but wonder if she would still be standing here now if he hadn't come back into her life. She clinged to that thought, for what felt like an eternity. "I'm glad you came back," she whispered to herself.

"Tifa?" She jumped and span around to find the Soldier standing behind her. Even in the garden, he still stood with his sword strapped to his back. Her face reddened when she saw him.

"Have you been there long?" She asked, hoping for only one answer. 

"No, I heard something. Came to check it out," he replied coolly. 

"Oh, sorry about that," she muttered, giving an awkward smile.

"Can't sleep?" Cloud watched her carefully. His stare was always so intense, so deep, it was as if he were looking into her very soul. His mako eyes always fascinating: azure with the glow of the planet.

"N, no," Tifa turned to face the stars above, listening to his footsteps as he edged closer to her. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" Cloud nodded. "Don't they remind you of... Nevermind," Tifa quickly hesitated. Thinking up excuses to leave, Tifa was about to turn back into the house. 

"Yes," Cloud agreed. She turned to face him to find he was already watching her. He frowned when their eyes locked, and Tifa realised she had begun to cry. 

"I'm sorry," she wiped away the tears on her cheeks, "I've tried to block it out, but I just can't stop thinking about everyone in Sector 7. Everyone... Everyone we've lost." The tears came heavier now and Tifa dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry," she repeated, "I know it's weak to cry."

"No, it's not," Cloud quickly interjected, lifting his hand to wipe a tear from her cheek. The warmth made her face tingle, sending a shiver down her spine."Don't ever think that." He was so close to her now, Tifa didn't know who had moved, that she could hear him breathe. It was slow and deep, juxtaposed against her rapid breaths and sniffs of tears in between. 

"They've taken everything from me, Cloud," Tifa sobbed, unable to hold it in anymore. She took another step forwards, leaning her head into his shoulder and let all of her emotion out. 

Cloud gasped when her head pushed into his shoulder. Tifa knew he would be uncomfortable but she needed this. More than anything.

After a few moments, Cloud spoke. "I'm still here," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her so tightly she couldn't move. With everything that had happened, this was the only thing she wanted right now. Cloud. His grip became tighter and tighter on her until it was too much.

"Cloud?" Tifa spoke finally. "Cloud? You're hurting me." A sudden jolt pushed some space between them, but only a few inches. Cloud frowned again, and dropped his head. Just as he tried to turn away, Tifa reached for his hand, locking their fingers together. 

"I won't let them hurt you, you know that?" Cloud said, gripping her arms. "Not ever."

Without thinking, Tifa pressed her lips against his, taking in the scent of his leathers. It only lasted a moment before the realisation struck. Feeling her face redden, Tifa pulled away. 

Cloud didn't let that happen. His arms wrapped around her, gentler this time, and pulled back into an embrace. Her lips parted to his immediately and she felt his tongue press into her mouth. The warmth sent another shoot of electricity through and a soft hum escaped her. Gently, Tifa bit Cloud's lower lip. He let out a groan and gripped her waist. When their lips parted, she felt like she was missing a part of herself. Something that had been missing for so long had only just returned. She didn't want to lose him. Not again.

"Tifa," Cloud said softly, but with an intensity that came naturally to the ex-soldier. 

"Shh," she placed a finger on his lips before resting her hand on his cheek. "

Whatever had happened, right now, she was his.


End file.
